Aya & Feathers
by Mrs. Laughary to be
Summary: A young girl by the chosen name of A-ya has realized long before that she is the reincarnate of an ancient spirit A-ya and attempts to reconstruct the life of a fallen immortal for a path of light surrendering to night. :


Disclaimer: I do not own The House Of Night Series, I give full credit of the stories and ideas and real characters to the authors, P.C. Cast and Kristen Cast. :)

A-ya & Feathers

...ch.1

The only reason I ever awoke on that island, was because I felt the cold, harsh, icy wind on my skin. The side of my body was strewn across the hard rocks on the ocean, the slightest movement and I would drown. I opened my eyes, and saw not only darkness, but the fearsome waves that could've overpowered me. Suddenly, the sky brightened, and he appeared. Our surroundings shifted, and we were on a distant beach, far away from the dark side of the island. The sun shined brilliantly, but it was nothing compared to the glistening shine radiating from his skin.

"Kalona" I said the word softly, but he had no trouble hearing. I found myself wishing I was nailed to the sandy beach, so that I could not walk toward him, but no such luck. It's like being addicted to something that's incredibly bad for you...and attracted to something that brings out the hidden side of your personality. Kalona, the fallen angel, was my addiction. As he enfolded my body in his strong arms, his onyx wings beating softly in time with his heart, he put his lips to my ear and whispered, "My A-ya", and everything went black.

I emerged from the strange dream, shaking and cold. My blankets had fallen into the floor. On my feet, I slipped through the wrought-iron gates of the dorms inside the tunnels, past the other fledgling's rooms, past the make-shift kitchen, and the post where Darius was standing guard.

But, I'm getting ahead of myself, let me explain.

My full name is Avani Hala Makawee, which means "Earth", "Halo", and "Earth Maiden". My chosen name is "A-ya" meaning, "Me". All my friends call me A-ya. We are living in the tunnels downtown Tulsa Oklahoma. Underground is the only place Kalona can't reach us, or his horrible sons, the Raven Mockers. Kalona is a fallen angel, supposedly turned evil. In truth, he would slaughter anyone who greatly displeased him. I however, don't believe he's completely evil. I alone, believed he can be changed. And he wants me alive. That is why I am the only one that can see him.

Further down the abandoned streets of Tulsa, I started to hear the _*crroooaaakk*_ of Kalona's favorite son, Rephriam. I never in the slightest slowed my pace as he dropped from the nearest tree and started to stride beside me.

"Father hasss been looking for you" he hissed.

"Of course he has" I said, bored with his demonic tone. Jeesh he sure was ugly. And the scars across his face were no beauty marks. And his smell? I'd rather not describe it.

"He wantss to ssspeak with you now!" Rephriam sounded angry. I quickly called the element fire, (did I mention I've been given an affinity for all 5 elements?) to heat him up a bit uncomfortably so maybe it would silence him. Thankfully, it did.

We walked across the entire city of Tulsa in silence, and Rephriam (being half Raven) flew me up, clutching my shoulders with his painful, sharp talons to his father's nest-like home. I attempted to walk softly across to Kalona's chair, all the while having an internal battle with myself that sounded a lot like:

Don't look into his eyes...

He'll consider that weakness...

If you do, keep a head on your shoulders...

But what if it turns out like my dream?...

Don't think about it!

As usual, Kalona wasn't surprised at all when he looked forward and saw me standing before him.

"Ah, A-ya" he cooed softly. A slight smile graced his angel-like face, and internally I sighed. I found myself thinking, I can turn him from evil, to the wonderful being I know he could be. Also, within my subconscious, I heard the voices of my friends shrieking, "DON'T TRUST HIM!"

"What do you want Kalona?" I tried to hide the longing in my voice for him, but when he heard me speak, the corners of his mouth turned up a little higher...oh great.

"It is always a pleasure to see you" Kalona sneered, "however, your negative attitude towards my son isn't pretty on you. Where's my A-ya's smile today?"

"I didn't sleep well."

In a flash of onyx wings and warm wind, Kalona was beside me tilting my chin up to look in his intense face. That was it. I no longer had control. My body easily melted into the contours of his, and he kissed me softly on the lips.

"Then I shall let you go" he said.

"You know I'll always come back" I don't know why I said it, the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"I know" he said. "I'll see you in your dreams, my A-ya".

Back in the tunnels, everyone had woken up. The first person I came across was Maci, a recently reawaken red fledging. She was making her bed, but when she heard me walk through the gate to the somewhat dorms, she turned to face me.

"So what did Bird Boy want?"

"Not much," I said, "Usual. Checking up on me."

"Is it still havoc out there in the human world?" Maci seemed plenty concerned.

"Not really, everything's dead quiet, no pun intended" I admitted.

I turned away from Maci's bedroom entrance and stumbled smack into Darius's (our large male vamp protecting us) chest.

"You have been to see Kalona," he said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes," I answered anyway. Then I turned and ran before I could bump into anyone else without having time to think.


End file.
